LEGO Batman: Gotham Knight
LEGO Batman: Gotham Knight is an brickfilm web series created by Billy2009. The series set in the same universe as LEGO Superman: Man of Steel, LEGO Aquaman: King of Atlantis, LEGO Justice League, and LEGO Teen Titans Go!. Characters Main Characters * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Alfred Pennyworth * Dick Grayson/Robin (1)/Nightwing * Tim Drake/Robin (2)/Red Robin * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl * Damian Wayne/Robin (3) Supporting Characters * Commissioner James Gordon * Lucius Fox * Detective Harvey Bullock * Detective * Vicki Vale Allies * Antagonists * Joker * Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Edward Nygma/Riddler * Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Basil Karlo/Clayface * Selina Kaye/Catwoman * Bane * Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Rupert Throne * Carmine Falcone * Ramon Sionis/Black Mask * Thomas Blake/Catman * Julian Day/Calendar Man * Garfield Lynns/Firefly * Dr. Grace Balin/Orca * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Dr. Hugo Strange * Jervis Teach/Mad Hatter * Arthur Brown/Cluemaster * Ra's al Ghul * Talia al Ghul * Ubu * Dr. Moon * Hook * Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva * Silver Monkey * Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist & Scarface * Lonnie Machin/Anarky * Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner * Maxie Zeus * Mark Desmond/Blockbuster * Christina Chiles/Cyber Cat * Nathan Finch/Gearhead * Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up * Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton/Lady Vic * Delbert Billings/Spellbinder * Tony Zucco * Leona Dorsey/Panara * Otis Flannegan/Ratcatcher * Prometheus * Terrible Trio ** Warren Lawford/Fox ** Gunther Hardwick/Shark ** Armand Lydecker/Vulture * Natalia Knight/Nocturna * Eric Needham/Black Spider * Noah Kuttler/Calculator * Avery Twombly/Cypher Other Antagonists * Episodes Season 1 * 1. Batman Begins: * 2. N is for Nygma: * 3. Laughing: * 4. Claw of the Cat: * 5. All Locked Up: * 6. Call of the Cobblepot: * 7. The Bat's Bane: * 8. Christmas with the Joker: * 9. Poison Ivy: * 10. Be Afraid, Be VERY Afraid!: * 11. Enter: Anarky: * 12. Jokes and Riddles Don't Mix Together: * 13. Feast of Clay, Pt. 1: * 14. Feast of Clay, Pt. 2: * 15. Challenges: * 16. Two-Face, Pt. 1: * 17. Two-Face, Pt. 2: * 18. Robin: * 19. An Crocodile Lives in the Sewers: * 20. An Breakout at Arkham Asylum, Pt. 1: * 21. An Breakout at Arkham Asylum, Pt. 2: * 22. Spellbound: * 23. Total Blackout: * 24. Cat and Mouse: * 25. Such a Strange World, Pt. 1: * 26. Such a Strange World, Pt. 2: Season 2 * 1. Behold, the Terrible Trio: * 2. JTV: * 3. Eyewitness: * 4. Exit Robin, Enter Nightwing: * 5. Anarky's Revenge: * 6. Rivals: * 7. Deathstroked: * 8. Triple Troubles, Pt. 1: * 9. Triple Troubles, Pt. 2: * 10. An New Robin in Town: * 11. Partners: * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : * 17. : * 18. : * 19. : * 20. : * 21. : * 22. : * 23. : * 24. : * 25. : * 26. : Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Trivia * The series strongly burrows the elements from the Per-New 52's Batman comic books, the New 52's Batman comic books, the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher's Batman film series, the Dark Knight Trilogy, Batman: The Animated Series/''The New Batman Adventures'', Batman Beyond (due to Spellbinder's appears in its), The Batman, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, the DCEU's Batman film series, Beware the Batman, the Batman: Arkham video games, and Batman Unlimited. Category:Billy2009 Category:Coolot1 Category:LEGO